Fighting Fire with Gasoline
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: At some point during their long rivalry, they passed the point of no return. Starring Kazuchika Okada and Kenny Omega! Slash!
1. I Think I Love You

**Title** : Fighting Fire With Gasoline

 **Featuring** : Okada Kazuchika/Kenny Omega

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Adult situations! Bad language!

 **Summary** : At some point during their long rivalry, they passed the point of no return.

* * *

 _Fuck_.

Two minds, one thought.

The men stared at one another from across the ring, sweat dripping from their over-exerted bodies.

Two pairs eyes met as the two men took a moment to catch their breath, of which there never seemed to be enough of in moments like this.

And in that moment, everything changed.

Kenny Omega reacted first, spine going straight as his blue eyes widened.

 _No._

Kazuchika Okada felt it a split second later, expression going slack as his heart raced, as his mind emptied.

It was _Dominion_ , for fuck's sake. His title, the IWGP Heavyweight Championship was on the line. He couldn't afford to lose focus.

 _Not him._

It was like being struck by lightening, but so, so much worse.

 _I can't._

They managed to continue the match, every touch charged by a strange, new electricity. The announcer's voice was full of excitement and strain, as the time on their bout began to run out. Both men grew exhausted and desperate.

Okada had a moment of panic when he noticed the members of the Bullet Club coming out. He expected to be jumped.

Instead, in a surprisingly heart-warming move, they gathered around the ring and began to cheer Kenny on, some of them with tears in their eyes.

Kazuchika didn't even want to think about why that moved him so much.

But he knew that he had to win. He had to retain. He had to end this... _whatever this was_ with Kenny Omega.

Because if it didn't end tonight, it might never stop.

 _This ends tonight._

Kenny Omega wiped the sweat out of his eyes, even as he hit Okada with power move after power move. And Okada Kazuchika always responded in turn.

V-Triggers, clothelines, dropkicks, Tombstone Piledrivers...It was endless.

5 minutes left. Kenny collapsed before he could even be hit with the Rainmaker. Okada screaming in surprise and frustration. Kenny refusing to die, refusing to stop kicking out.

Somehow, he ended up flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling through blurred vision.

 _Everything hurts._

He couldn't even turn his head to the side and look, but out of the corner of his eye, Omega could see Kazuchika crawling to him, face twisted with the effort and pain. He reached out towards Kenny, arm stretched as far as it could go.

The bell rang. Time was up.

It was a draw.

Almost immediately, the Young Bucks were at Kenny's side, holding back their tears as best they could.

"You did great, Kenny; you're the best in the fuckin' world," Matt was saying softly as he and Nick lifted Omega onto their shoulders so that they could carry him to the back with the rest of the Bullet Club.

He was barely coherent, but Kenny turned for a split second to look back at Okada.

The man was still lying, motionless in the ring, sweat soaking the canvas beneath him. Gedo was kneeling next to him, cradling his head, and the title.

Slowly, the IWGP Heavyweight Champion crawled into the corner, looking exhausted.

His eyes met Kenny's once again, and he froze.

Though he had no evidence to confirm the feeling, Okada had no doubt that the same thought passed between himself and his most fierce rival:

 _This isn't over._

 _I think I love you._

* * *

 _A/N: I had to do it! I simply had to! Let me know what you think. Haha._


	2. Thinking It Through

_A/N: Thank you all for the positive reaction to this fic! Seriously, Kenny Omega and Okada and Ibushi are KILLING ME IN THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE._

* * *

"I'm fucked, guys."

Kenny sat uncomfortably in the large chair, sipping carefully at the steaming coffee in his shaking hands. Across the table from him, Matt and Nick Jackson shared a concerned look that they just barely managed to hide from their dear friend and current glorious leader.

"I _know_ this feeling. I haven't felt it in a long damn time, not like this... But I _know_ it." A small, bitter smile curled Kenny's pale lips.

"You'd think after all the shit with Kota, and AJ too, I'd be able to give it a rest for a while."

Nick shook his head. "Kenny, man, you know as well as we do that you're a whore. What did you expect?"

Omega was caught off guard just enough to burst into surprised laughter, drawing a mixture of confused and disapproving looks from the other people in the cafe.

But it's okay; the Elite were used to it.

When the laughter at last died down, Matt nodded sagely. "Look, this isn't exactly the worst case scenario, you know? I think you're over-thinking things."

The Young Bucks knew Kenny perhaps the best of everyone in New Japan (besides Kota Ibushi and a few select others), and they _also_ knew that he took his back-to-back against to Okada hard, like physical blows to his soul.

The first time, after Wrestle Kingdom, Kenny went on a short sabbatical to clear his head and toughen his resolve. For a while, even the Bullet Club, feared that Omega wasn't going to recover from the agonizing loss.

Of course, in true Kenny Omega fashion, he came back.

But then, it was all different. Kenny was angry, sad, uncertain, but he wasn't at all disheartened. If anything, he was more fired up than ever before.

He wanted a rematch.

He knew that he could beat Kazuchika Okada with one more try.

And he lost. Again. But something had changed once more.

Hesitantly, he confessed to Matt and Nick that he had begun to develop feelings for the man who was quickly becoming his capital R RIVAL.

Of course, the Young Bucks were supportive. If anything, they were _too_ supportive.

"Let's look at Shinsuke and Tanahashi, y'know?" Matt was explaining, voice low.

"They had the whole love-hate-friends-enemies-rivals-lovers thing going on for, like, a _decade_. And it made them both better." Matt folded his arms.

"If you're starting to really fall for Okada, well... I think it might just make you both better."

"Even though it'll be terrible, at first," Nick added with a smile. "It;s always terrible at first."

Kenny chuckled, though his eyes were sad. "Tell me about it."

He took another small sip from his drink. "Hey, I heard a rumor that Ibushi's in the G1 this year. With my luck, I'll end up in the same block as _both_ of them." He frowned.

"Or, worse, _not_ in the same block as them."

Nick sat back in his chair. "Wait, so help me to understand: You love Kota Ibushi, right? Like, love-love. You two are soul mates, and all that."

"Yeah."

"So what, exactly, do you feel for Kazuchika Okada?"

Omega pursed his lips, humming softly as he thought. After a minute, he shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "My heart started to race when I looked in his eyes, and I realized that every time I touched him..." He shook his head again.

"But it's not sexual. Well, not _just_ sexual. I think. Because I'm also really happy when I'm in the ring with him, just being with him...I think." He sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "But, it's not just the fight I'm looking forward too..."

"I have a possible solution, then," Matt chimed in. "Try sleeping with him first, and then we'll see what happens. If it's real love, it'll help sort things out."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that completely backwards?"

"Not at all!"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

On the side of the table, Nick simply laughed quietly, imagining what these talks would be like if Kenny and Okada got married.

'Interesting days ahead...'

((()))

"What's that look?"

Kazuchika nearly jumped out of skin as Gedo's face appeared right in front of him, seemingly from out of nowhere.

He hadn't even heard the older man enter the room...

"You've been staring off into space a lot lately." The wily veteran walked around his charge in a large circle, looking him up and down.

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Okada lied quickly, but Gedo could see right through him.

"You've been more enthusiastic lately during the matches, but also, you've been more distracted. And I'm glad to see that you're taking on the mantle of Leader that Shinsuke left behind, but I have to wonder what it is that's motivating you..."

"I don't—"

"Is it Omega?"

Okada sat up straight, heart stopping in his chest. "What?!"

"Were you inspired when you saw that damnable Bullet Club coming out to support their Fearless Leader during your match against him? Did it set your heart afire to lead CHAOS to the heights?"

The IWGP Heavyweight Champion relaxed slightly and sighed with relief.

 _Dodged a bullet. Ironic?_

"Gedo-san," he began with his characteristic charming smile, hoping to set his manager's mind at ease. "I promise, everything is okay. I have been thinking a lot; but it is nothing bad, I promise. I want to grow and change as a wrestler, and as a person. I want to get better, be better, always improving.

"I'm more and more...finding my heart."

He trailed off at that, sneaking a peek at the expression on Gedo's face. Sure enough, the older man had his eyes closed, and was nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Kazu, that's exactly it. Find your heart, find what you love the most, and you will be unstoppable." He opened his eyes, and placed a friendly hand on Okada's strong shoulder.

"You know, I was almost worried for you when Nakamura-san left," he admitted, smile sad. "I know how much he means to you, and distance can be a strain on even the strongest relationships. But you, Okada, are strong. So strong. And your heart is, too." He fist bumped Okada's chest.

"You are already great. You will only become greater once you find what your heart wants."

Kazuchika grinned widely at that, his mind, for the moment, clear of thoughts of Kenny.

But only for a moment.

"Thank you, Gedo-san. Always. I will keep becoming greater and greater."

With another pat on the shoulder, Gedo left Kazuchika to his musings.

As he sat alone, once more, he considered the past year. He held the title for a full 365+ days, and had no intentions of losing it anytime soon. He was rivaling Tanahashi for the position of Ace, and believed with all of his heart that he was the one destined to succeed the throne.

Still, the mention of Shinsuke made his heart contract painfully.

'I have to talk to him...soon,' he realized with a wince. Nakamura was extremely open with all matters of love and sex, but the two of them had had a very specific relationship up until now.

'I have to tell him about my feelings for Kenny. He might know what to do...' He frowned.

'Or, kill me. Or kill Kenny. Or kill us both.'

Okada laughed quietly to himself.

'Maybe I can soften him up a bit first...'


	3. Overthinking

_Don't look at him._

 _Don't look at him._

 _Don't look at him._

Okada was in absolute agony.

It was the G127 press conference, and he was seated directly in front of Kenny Omega. Besides the fact that he had to keep a straight face the whole time on camera, he could damn near feel those clear eyes trying to melt a hole into the back of his skull...

Okada knew, without a doubt, that Kenny hated him. He could almost _feel_ the contempt rising from Omega's skin like heat whenever they were near each other.

But that did nothing to stop his feelings for the bold, brash, unconquerable man.

Besides all that, when they were in the ring, Kazuchika could swear he felt that their souls were connected, just as strongly as their fists.

Even if they could never talk to one another in real life, in the ring, they didn't need words to communicate. Maybe, if there was any hope, it was in the ring.

And even as Kenny Omega stood at the podium to lambaste him in front of the whole damn world, Kazuchika couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks, nor calm the pounding of his heart.

 _Even if he hates me..._

Kazuchika allowed himself a brief moment of fantasy. Kenny's hair, he knew, was so soft. And his skin held a smoothness unlike anything Okada had ever felt before. He had spent hours wondering why—whether it was because of product, or genetics—before realizing that he was crazy.

Now, however, Kazuchika could barely see an inch of that glorious flesh. Now, he could old stare at Kenny's overall form, which was also pleasing in it's own right. Omega's spirit seemed to give him several inches of height; because, really, he wasn't that big.

'I can pick him up so easily,' Kazuchika thought absently, mind supplying an image of Kenny's legs around his waist as he held him up under the curve of his perfect ass.

With a start, Okada realized that he had been staring, and forced himself to look away.

Yano Toru was looking at him, an eyebrow raised in question. Okada forced a smile at his old friend, and then stared straight ahead, face once again back to its impassive Rainmaker blankness.

But Kenny was still talking. And Kazuchika Okada couldn't stop listening.

 _He fucking hates my guts._

 _I still in love with him._

 _Dammit._

((()))

 _Don't look at him._

 _Don't look at him_

 _Don't look at him._

Kenny forced himself to look everywhere but forward.

By some cruel twist of fate, Okada had been seated _right in front of him_ —and now, for the next hour or so, he had to try and _not_ stare at that mess of dyed-golden hair that he wanted so damn badly to lovingly run his finger through.

'Don't be a creep,' Omega scolded himself, nevertheless staring hard at the back of Okada's head, quickly getting lost in fantasies that ranged from innocent to explicit.

He had a brief respite from the unrelenting heat as Minoru Suzuki stared him down, a sadistic glint in his eyes. Kenny's love-fever was doused with a bucked of cold water, and he carefully avoided eye-contact with the psychopathic Pancrase master.

'Ah, shit, I have to fight him soon, don't I?'

A chill passed over his skin at the thought.

Kenny focused his attention back on Okada, who was similarly avoiding eye-contact with Suzuki. The Rainmaker didn't show his fear, but he was definitely unnerved by the tongue-out-aroused grin Minoru Suzuki was giving him. Kenny smiled faintly.

It would have all been pretty funny, if the man wasn't actually crazy.

'With our luck, Suzuki will kill us _both_ during the G1, and we won't even have to worry about facing each other.'

He sighed, finally looking away from Okada.

Unfortunately, by looking away from him, his gaze fell upon none other than Kota Ibushi.

Omega froze. Another cold dose of reality.

A thousand thoughts and memories flashed through his mind, each more painful than the last. He could see it all if he closed his eyes; hell, he could see it when his eyes were _wide open_. It never went away, the feelings, the visions, the memories.

No, not it. _Him_.

Always him.

 _I never stopped loving you, you fucking bastard._

Omega could feel the familiar wetness gathering around his eyes, the heat and rage pooling in his skull, and he couldn't help but shoot Kota a bitter look.

He didn't even give a damn if the cameras picked it up, if Ibushi saw it later, if Okada turned around and saw him somewhere between murder and tears.

 _Do you still love me, too, Kota? We made a promise...and I want to hear it from you._

Kenny forced himself to calm down, staring off at nothing in particular in front of him.

He was still Kenny Fuckin' Omega, Leader of the Bullet Club, member of the Elite, 6-Star Match Machine. He _had_ to succeed in the G1, obtain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, and cement himself as the leader of New Japan.

'I don't have time for all of this _bullshit_. Kota, Suzuki, Okada...I need to focus!'

Kenny clenched his fist, thankful that his resolve, at least, was still strong. Now, he just had to win the G1 again, and make his name known to the entire world.

Of course, even as he thought this, his eyes drifted between the two men.

Okada.

Kota.

Okada.

 _Dammit_.


	4. Think About It

Okada was sitting very still as he watched the monitor in the back, eyes intently focused on the crazy blond man in the ring.

'The G1 really brings out the best and worst in us, doesn't it?'

Currently, he himself was undefeated, as was this whirlwind of a man. But tonight, Kenny was facing Big Mike Elgin, and the situation could change in a heartbeat.

The match was half-over before Okada realized that he had been cheering for Kenny Omega the whole time.

But, thankfully, he had some privacy for now, and Okada let himself indulge in all of the emotions that had been building up in his mind and heart since the G1 had started.

 _Pride. Joy. Anxiety._

Right now, felt like a true champion, the true Ace, the King of New Japan! He had, so far, soundly beaten everyone who dared to stand before him; and, he anticipated, this would continue right up to the finals. He was confident that this G1 belong to him, and him alone; he didn't even care who won out of the A Block.

Kenny Omega was in his block too, of course; and only one of them could make it to the finals, which meant that they had to fight _each other_ before it was all said and done.

Kazuchika _knew for a fact_ that he could beat Omega, was confident that he would once again come out victorious.

But, after that last bout...

Each time they battled, Kenny got stronger, more resilient, more determined. Each time, Kenny got closer and closer to beating him.

 _Would this be the time...?_

Besides that swirl of pride and determination, there was something else pushing the Cleaner towards his goal, something that Okada couldn't touch, even with his best intentions.

The mysterious "you" he had been speaking of more and more lately.

 _Yes, that's what I feel. Jealousy._

Omega had spoken, once or twice, about wanting to beat Kazuchika Okada; but even more than that, he kept referencing a certain _you_ that he made a promise with, a _you_ that he wanted to face in the finals.

A _you_ that he so obviously loved more than anything else in the world.

And it wasn't Kazuchika Okada, that much was clear. And _that_ hurt.

Why did it hurt?

 _Because you're in love with him_ , his sinister and perceptive inner voice whispered. Kazuchika shook it away, focusing once again on the match.

He winced when he noticed that Omega's mouth was bleeding as he was slammed, back-first, _hard_ , against the ring apron. Big Mike was relentless, powering Kenny's body down to the mat with all the force he could muster. Huge move after huge move until Kenny was stumbling.

"Dammit, Kenny," Okada whispered, not wanting to yell for fear of being discovered. Though it was a private locker room, the walls, he'd heard, we thin.

" _I_ beat Big Mike already; _you_ can beat him too! Don't lose to him, you stupid bastard!"

For a moment, the tide seemed to turn in Kenny's favor, and Kazuchika's heart swelled. There, that right there was his rival and—

Elgin suplexed Kenny hard, twice, right onto his neck. Okada winced, knuckles white as he gripped the towel he had been using before getting caught up in the match.

The big man lifted Omega into position, as the announcer's called for the Burning Hammer, voices soft with awe and worry. Okada bit his lip so hard that it bled.

Another hard slam.

One...Two...Three.

Kenny Omega lay on the mat, and Big Mike's hand was raised in victory.

Okada shook his head, disappointed for reasons that he didn't want o fully understand.

'You have to keep up with me!' he thought at Kenny, legitimately angry.

'You're my _rival_ , you're _my_..."

The IWGP Heavyweight Champion caught himself. Was Kenny Omega his anything?

He sighed, and ran a hand through his golden hair, forcing himself to focus.

Back to business.

In a few nights, he was to face Juice Robinson; an easy win, as far as Okada was concerned. Maybe he'd take some time and taunt Kenny for his loss?

But as he continued to watch the screen, seeing Kenny get helped to the back, Kazuchika couldn't help but feel a twinge in his chest.

Maybe later.

"Hey, Gedo-san!" he called out, opening the door and turning off the huge monitor.

"Can you tell them to clear out one of the trainer's rooms? I need it for something."

((()))

Kenny limped away from his post-match interview, feeling dazed and dismayed as camera bulbs flashed all around him.

 _A loss._

 _A loss at the worst possible fucking time._

He was behind Okada now, in points.

'I think I'm hurt again...' he mused, watching the steady stream of bright-red blood flowing from his mouth, still feeling the pain in his knee from when he fought Suzuki.

A small, bitter smile curled his lips as the Young Lions took him to the trainers room, which was, thankfully, completely unoccupied.

'At least this saves me a trip to the hospital...'

Omega sat heavily on the bench, closing his eyes as the doctor checked him over. His mind wandered back to the match, and he berated himself thoroughly for every mistake that led to his loss.

He couldn't start losing, not now. He _had_ to meet Okada as his equal in the semi-finals, and, more importantly, he had to meet _him_ in the finals.

'I have a promise to keep...'

"What was that?" the kind trainer asked, looking up at Kenny with questioning eyes as he shined a light into his face. "A promise?"

Kenny hadn't realized that he'd spoken aloud.

"Oh, it's nothing, sorry," he said quickly, slipping into Japanese instinctively. "I'm good to go?"

The doctor smiled benevolently. "Yes. Just...be careful. I know it's silly to say, but you have to take care of yourself, even in the G1..." He shook his head. "You damn wrestlers."

Kenny nodded, a small smirk coming naturally to his lips. "Yeah, I'll go get a massage or something," he joked, standing up gingerly and stretching out some of the soreness.

"Just take a hot bath, at least. Really hot water."

"Will do, Doc. Thanks."

The two exchanged bows, and Kenny made his way to the nearest bath house.

'Maybe a good soak is exactly what I need. It'll help me clear my mind, too, maybe...'


	5. Think Nothing Of It

_A/N: Thanks to Lanternhill for bringing it to my attention in their wonderful story that Kenny kissed Okada irl on the temple once. Heh heh, my imagination runs wild...Also, my TanaMuse will not be denied. Haha._

* * *

'Son of a bitch!'

Kenny Omega's jaw nearly dropped as he stared at the only other occupant in the large _sento_.

"Kenny! Long time, no see!"

It was, of all people, _Hiroshi Tanahashi_. A man that Kenny couldn't decide if he hated a little, or hated a lot.

He turned immediately to leave, wanting the get the hell out of there as quickly as humanly possible, when something occurred to him:

Maybe Tanahashi could offer some advice?

Omega weighed his options as he stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

The Ace was known to be pretty wise, overall. And, he could keep secrets like nobody's business.

'And, he probably already knows about me and Okada anyway,' Kenny reasoned, dropping his towel on the side and stepping into the steaming hot water. The temperature was so high, he shivered.

Tanahashi smiled at him, keeping a comfortable distance, but turning toward his guest.

"You're doing very well, Kenny-san," he said with a neutral expression, eyes open and honest. "I'm a bit jealous of your passion, although, I also understand why you're fighting so hard."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he asked, not meaning to sound so cynical.

"Yeah. I felt the same thing a few years back..." He tilted his head knowingly. "You've mentioned a promise several times... But I wonder if he'll be able to keep his promise to you?"

"He will." Omega answered quickly, too quickly, betraying his feelings. "He has to."

With a long sigh, he sank up to his chin into the water, leaning back against the smooth edges of the bath.

"I mean...I want him to."

Hiroshi gave Kenny a sympathetic smile that he didn't see. "I understand. But what about your other promise? He's waiting anxiously for you, too, you know."

Again, Kenny's eyebrows went up. "Waiting for me?" Sure, Tanahashi didn't mean Okada...

"It's why he's doing so well this year. He wants to show you how ready he is, how _worthy_ he is, that he's just as damn good as you, better even." The Ace folded his muscular arms.

"He's winning for _you_ , Kenny Omega. Your loss tonight hurt him, too. Get your shit together."

That last part was in English, and Kenny sat up, nearly standing in his anger.

"What the hell do you know, Tanahashi?! You don't know anything!"

"I'm not blind. And, besides, Kota told me a lot."

Now _that_ took the wind out of Kenny's sails instantly. He nearly fell to his knees in the water, not caring, for a moment, if he boiled or drowned.

"He...he talked to you about me?"

"Yes."

Omega swallowed hard, heart racing, throat suddenly, painfully dry. "Are you two...?" He couldn't get the words out. It hurt too much.

"Are you and Ibu-tan...?"

 _Are you guys together now?_

To Kenny's immediate relief, Tanahashi shook his head. "Not yet. Probably soon. But he's not in love with me or anything. Why do you ask?"

Kenny's mouth snapped shut before any words could come out. He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes downcast and uncertain.

"I..." The leader of the Bullet Club fell silent.

What words could he possibly say that would encompass...everything?

Hiroshi shook his head, smiling. "Kenny-san, you have to be honest with yourself. Otherwise, it's never going to work."

"It's never going to work anyway," the younger man answered bitterly before he could stop himself. _Dammit_.

And that was the truth, wasn't it? His feelings for Kota were never going to go away. Ever. And his feelings for Okada were new, and strong, and consuming...

There was no way that this could have a happy ending. Not for him. Probably not for either of them as well.

While Kenny quietly sank further and further into despair, Tanahashi took the opportunity to stand up, and walk over to him, towering over the seated man.

It took Omega a moment to even notice the shadow eclipse him; and by the time he did, his body was fenced in between Tanahashi muscular arms, their faces mere inches apart.

"What the hell?!"

The Ace shushed Kenny with a peck on the lips that stunned him into silence.

"Look, Kenny-kun, you'll feel a lot better once you clear your head."

Tanahashi's kind smile suddenly wasn't so innocent. "It's like...your feelings are cotton balls filling your head. Carnal desire is mixed with love.

"I can, at least, help you work out some of those frustrations..."

Kenny gaped at the older man, still unable to fully comprehend the situation. "Are you fucking _serious_?!" he asked incredulously.

It seemed like an eternity before Tanahashi actually answered. His face, usually a source of annoyance for Kenny, looked as warm and inviting as the bath they sat in.

In fact, if one happened to blink, Tana's whole body seemed to be surrounded in a soft, comforting, golden glow. Droplets of water shimmered tantalizingly on his bulging muscles.

Decidedly in a daze, Kenny found himself leaning forwards, his chest now pressed against Tanahashi's, skin feverish where their bodies met, lips barely a centimeter apart.

"Tanahashi-san...wait...I..."

Hiroshi chuckled as he brushed his thumb across Omega's trembling bottom lip.

"So cute when you're flustered."

Those words.

 _Too much like Kota._

Instantly, the spell was broken. Kenny stood up suddenly, lightly pushing a surprised Tanahashi away.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Kenny turned to leave the bath, brushing back his hair.

'Too damn close,' he thought with a shudder. How the hell would he be able to look Kota in the eyes if he slept with Tanahashi?!

Then again, wasn't Kota going to do the same thing? Pretty fucked up that they'd sleep with the same guy and not each other.

And Okada...Surely he'd had a few bedroom adventures with his Ace-rival...

And why did any matter so much?!

Kenny shook himself once more, trying to clear away the thoughts.

"I'll sort out my own feelings...alone. And being with you will only make it worse, I think." He managed a small smile.

"Feel free to do whatever you want to Kota...He's an adult, and the gods know I haven't exactly been faithful." Kenny let all of the malice in his heart shine through his clear eyes as he locked gazes with the older man.

"Just know that I love him with all my heart, and I will _kill you_ if you hurt him."

It felt really good to say it aloud after so long. Almost like a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

Hiroshi gave a small bow, smiling sympathetically. "I will remember that, dear Kenny. Maybe next time?"

"Persistent."

"It's one of my best qualities."

"I still hate you."

Tanahashi sat back in the still-hot water, resting his head on the side nonchalantly. "Join the club," he answered arrogantly with a wave of his hand.

For the first time in many days, Kenny threw back his head and laughed.

"Fine. Next time. Maybe." He gave the Ace a quick, respectful bow as he took his leave.

"Thank you."


	6. Feeling a Bit Lightheaded

Kazuchika Okada couldn't sleep. Again.

Somehow, he wasn't anxious at all about his match tomorrow. In fact, _wrestling_ was oddly far from his mind tonight.

Instead, he was going over the last several months, scenes scrolling like a broken movie in his imagination, trying to figure out just when, where, how, and _why_ it all went wrong.

Trying to figure out when he had begun to fall in love with Kenny fucking Omega.

'It was before the second match,' he realized as he tossed and turned in his bed. 'I called him out after beating Fale, and he smiled at me...and _I felt it_.'

Okada sat up in the darkness, again replaying the scene between himself and Omega.

'He blew me a kiss a few times...But that's just his taunt, right? Then again, his smile was different after our Wrestle Kingdom match. I only got to really fight him once, and he...kissed my head...'

The Rainmaker shook himself. The last thing he wanted to do was fabricate feelings between himself and Kenny.

Of course, he wished with all of his heart that the blond had feelings for him too. He couldn't even imagine a world in which the charismatic _gaijin_ loved him back.

But, God, what a great world that would be.

With a frustrated huff, Kazuchika lay back on his pillows. His eyes drifted over to the clock. 2:00am. He had to be up by 7:00am.

 _That's enough time to indulge in a little bit of early morning fantasizing before going back to sleep, right?_

Flushing red with a mixture of shame and long-ignored arousal, Okada slipped his hand quietly into his boxers.

"I shouldn't," he whispered aloud. "I should at least be thinking about Shinsuke...my _actual_ lover..."

The thought of the King of Strong Style was almost enough to kill his mood. Even though he knew that Nakamura would understand— _and probably even encourage it_ , Kazuchika reasoned with a smile—just imagining how that conversation would go made his insides twist with anxiety.

'Sorry, Nakamura-san, but I've fallen in love with a guy who kinda hates you...'

What would it be like if they ever met? He could almost see it: Shinsuke, confused and amused, and Kenny, defiantly staring him down. How long until they came to blows?

Would they fight over him? Or...would they share?

 _Now there's a thought._

Okada bit his lip, and slid his hand once, up and down the length of his cock.

'Kenny Omega...'

How many times had their bodies already been pressed together in the ring? Okada recalled the feel of Kenny's back against his chest, the soft swell of Omega's ass tight against his crotch.

Even in those moments when they were locked in combat, their bodies seemed to fit together.

Kazuchika bit his lip even harder to hold back a breathy moan as he envisioned Kenny pinning him, holding him down with all the strength in his body, climbing on top of him to keep him still.

He was always surprised at how damn strong the former Junior Heavyweight Champion was. How hard he could hit, and how much he could take.

'My perfect match...'

The Rainmaker rolled onto his stomach. He wasn't sure if he wanted to imagine himself on top of Kenny, or underneath him. Either way, he was feeling was hot as _fuck_ finally allowing his imagination to run wild, and Okada squirmed on the bed, thrusting into his fist.

 _"Kenny," he gasped, voice low and needy, and now he imagined the man underneath him, just as desperate, just as undone._

 _"I've wanted to do this for so long..."_

 _"Why did you wait?" Kenny asked, pulling Okada down into a messy kiss._

 _"I was afraid," Kazuchika admitted, savoring the tender moment. Baring his heart to Kenny was the most therapeutic thing in the world, it seemed."_

 _Too afraid to show you my feelings..."_

 _"Idiot."_

 _Kenny flipped them over, and now Okada was on his back, wrists crossed above his head._

 _"I'm going to make you regret making me wait."_

 _Kazuchika's heart was pounding as Kenny spread his legs._

 _"Beg me for it," the Cleaner demanded, smothering him with another bruising kiss. "Just this once. Just this first time. You have to ask me."_

 _Okada looked up at him under heavy eyelids. "Please..."_

 _"Please what, Kazu-kun?"_

 _"Please...Make it hurt, Kenny!"_

"Shit!"

Kazuchika tasted blood as he came hard into his hand, squeezing himself so tightly that it started to hurt. Spots swam in his vision, and his heart felt, for a moment, like it was going to explode.

When he finally came down from the unexpected high, he felt even more embarrassed than before.

Was that really all it took? Was he that desperate and horny?

Or...was he really _that_ attracted to Kenny Omega?

"I hate this," Okada whispered to himself, climbing out of bed to clean off. He hadn't been in such a state since he came back from training in the States.

'I just need to get laid,' he reasoned; and it seemed logical, until he imagined doing it with Kenny Omega. Then his feelings turned up to 11, and nothing seemed so simple anymore.

Deep down, he knew that if they actually did _it_ together, there would be no recovering from it.

"I need to have a talk with someone," he admitted aloud in the empty room. "My mind is going in circles."

As he shuffled to the bathroom, Kazuchika made the mistake of catching sight of himself in the mirror. Besides the fact that his body was still rosy from his orgasm, the look in his own eyes gave him pause.

It was the most unguarded he'd been since the G1 started, and only one emotion shone through clearly on his still-youthful face:

Sadness.

((()))

Although they should have expected it, both Kenny Omega and Kazuchika Okada were surprised to run into one another backstage during the G1.

It was completely by chance—Okada was heading to the ring, and Omega heading out, having just completed a match.

One of them was taking the wrong entrance or exit, but it was impossible to tell who had made the mistake.

For a moment, they were both frozen, mere inches away from physically running into one another before their steps came to an abrupt halt.

Kenny's initial surprise sharpened into a full-on glare, and then, suddenly, softened into a sneer.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said casually, folding his arms. Okada rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I didn't plan on seeing you. I've got more important things to worry about than Kenny Omega," the IWGP Champion replied, sounding extremely bored.

'Good job,' Okada congratulated himself mentally at being able to keep up the facade.

Kenny felt a flare of anger, and decided to press the issue.

'Fuck it, I don't care if we get into a fight back here, we're fighting in a few days anyway.'

"Do you? Do you _really_?" Omega asked, leaning against the wall now. "Is there really anything to you more important that me right now?"

Kazuchika's brown eyes widened. The question caught him completely off-guard, and his snarky response caught in his throat.

His mind raced, and for a long moment, he honestly c _ouldn't think of anything more important to him than Kenny Omega_.

'...Shit.'

Of course, in the long silence, Kenny had realized his own mistake.

Maybe it was a Freudian slip, but by _more important than me_ , he had meant _more important than beating me in our match_.

Judging by the conflicted look on Okada's face, however, he clearly took the meaning as the former.

'No fucking way,' Kenny thought, feeling that strange sensation in his chest again—the same sensation that could only be muted by thinking about Kota. He recalled Tanahashi's words and frowned.

 _He's waiting anxiously for you, too, you know._

By this time, Kazuchika had recovered, and was looking down arrogantly at Kenny, spine as straight as possible. He was shaken.

"Honestly, you're barely on my radar," he lied, pretty sure that Omega knew that he was lying too. "Why don't you focus on keeping up with me, instead of getting distracted by every random bit of drama in the G1? You have to be at your best if you want to stand a chance."

Okada could see that his words stung, and Kenny's eyes grew hard once again. He puffed out his chest in satisfaction.

'I win, Omega.'

But one of the many advantages Kenny Omega had over Okada was his ability to play _this_ particular game extremely well.

Without a word, Kenny slipped the shirt he had been wearing during the match over his head. And it was almost inaudible, but he could _just_ hear Okada's breath hitch in his throat at the sudden sight of Kenny's chest and nipples.

 _What a lovely noise. I'd like to hear more of it one day, Okada-kun._

"Well, anyway," the Cleaner explained casually. "You've got a match coming up, so..." He wiped his face and chest with the small towel he had been holding on his shoulder and threw it right into Okada's smug mug.

"You'll probably need this."

Kazuchika pulled the cloth slowly off his face, which was now decidedly red, and tossed it to the ground.

When he looked up, Kenny was smiling at him, throwing him a wink for good measure.

"Good luck out there," he whispered, walking away from the stunned champion somewhat dramatically.

Okada stood very still, unable to put a single comeback together in his addled mind. His heart was pounding with something too akin to fear for his liking.

'Does...does he know that I...?'

He licked his lips nervously; and the taste of Kenny Omega's sweat touched his tongue.

"...Bastard!"

Just down the hall, Kenny's heart was similarly in a race to burst out of his chest and run out of the building.

He was accustomed to people being attracted to him—hell, that was nothing new, really, and he could deal with _that_ easily enough.

But the way Okada looked at him...

There was more than lust there.

Or had he just imagined it?

'What the fuck, man, I can't deal with this right now...'

Kenny began to replay their interactions. Things had become a bit more personal since Wrestle Kingdom, that's for sure. And Okada had become a lot more expressive in his dealings with him.

Just a few more matches. Soon, they'd be able to fight, and get it out of their systems. And then, hopefully, they could both have some peace in their hearts. Or so he hoped.

Somewhere deep inside, though, Kenny knew with 100% certainty that that absolutely wasn't going to happen.


	7. Feeling Like a Heart Attack

_(A/N: Apologies for the wait...school is awful...Well, it's not so bad. I'm just tired all the time. Ha.)_

* * *

It was such a small thing. But it was so completely devastating.

Kenny make the mistake of witnessing Kazuchika Okada _laughing_.

Omega had, of course, seen it before on TV; and, at rare times, heard it echoing down the long hallway of an arena, or flowing freely from a room full of people and camera clicks.

But, as Kenny walked by the room where the CHAOS guys were staying, he made the fatal mistake of allowing his eyes to wander in.

Okada was there, of to the side, laughing his head off at something Ishii had apparently just said. His eyes were closed tight, and a few tears slipped out, he was laughing so hard.

Of course, his smile was outshone every light in the damn building, and his teeth gleamed white in his open mouth.

Kenny tried _so damn hard_ not to feel it. But, against his will, his heart fluttered at the sight and sound of Kazuchika Okada's laughter.

 _God damn it._

Before he could get spotted (which would have been a disaster in its own right), Omega quickly walked past the room and into an empty changing area.

Alone, he sat down and let his head drop into his hands.

'What the hell?!' he asked himself. 'You're seriously doing this again? Is it because of _him_ , or is this something...real?'

As much as Kazuchika was his in-ring-rival, Kenny knew he owed it to the man to be honest about his feelings.

If it was simply lust...Well, they could take care of that easily enough.

If it was some weird sort of rebound because of Kota's sudden proximity, Kenny would shut that shit down at the source, because that wasn't fair to _anyone_.

But if it really was love...

The Cleaner shook himself, sitting up straight. This was still the G1, and he still had to focus, and he had to win. Not just because he wanted to do God-knows-what to Kota in the finals, but because he had to even the score with Kazuchika Okada.

 _And then?_ his mind whispered insidiously, making him feel more annoyed than anything else. _What are you going to do when the G1 is over? Win or lose, you have some decisions to make._

Kenny sat back in his chair with a sigh.

If it actually was love, how in the hell could he choose?

'And that's assuming that either of them actually want me,' he thought cynically, bitterly thankful that, despite his internal conflicts he'd not lost the ability to make himself feel like complete shit. It's something that Ibushi always scolded him for, when they were together.

Somehow, that thought didn't make him feel any better.

Kenny Omega wasn't a religious man, but he clasped his hands together in front of his chest.

"Dear Anyone, if what I feel for Okada is real, please let there be a sign of some sort. And I know it's asking a lot, but if he loves me...I want to know that, too. Thanks."

It felt silly, but what the hell, it worked once before, so why not again?

He had felt like he had reached a dead end, back then, so long ago, before stumbling upon a video of a certain Japanese wrestler who immediately captured his heart and soul.

And now, as Fate would have it, history seemed to be repeating itself.

Kenny could only hope and pray that things ended up differently this time. For everyone's sake.


	8. Feeling Lost and Found

_A/N: I am soooo sorry for that long delay...Seriously, the GOLDEN LOVERS derailed this pairing here so much in my mind... But, it hasn't gone away entirely yet. And I think we're going to have to just wait to see when they meet again...When it happens, I'll be ready, LOL. Until then..._

* * *

Every eye in the arena was fixed on the two men in the ring; and a certain pair of bright blue ones were wide with anxiety the entire time.

This was so much more than a match. The outcome would determine whether or not he got to get into the ring with the only one who really mattered during this whole damn tournament.

And it wasn't looking good.

 _You're the reason I..._

One.

 _You've always been the reason..._

Two.

 _Our story can't end this way!_

Three.

And just like that, with Naito and Tanahashi's back-to back wins, Kota Ibushi was eliminated from reaching the G127 finals.

For a long moment, Kenny didn't know how to feel. He sat, staring blankly at the screen, mouth open, but no sound coming out.

He had felt a surge of wild hope and joy when Ibushi won his match against Yoshi-Hashi, which had given the Golden Star a fighting chance at being in the finals.

But now, through no fault of his own, Kota was out. Not enough points. Something so trivial, and yet, now, he could lose everything in an instant.

The triumphant return of the Golden Star had stalled out...maybe for good this time. Kota had faded away before, after a tough loss, to "find himself," or, as Kenny knew, to get away from his sorrows.

Kota could leave tomorrow, and they'd never see each other again, most likely.

Kenny's hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

 _We made a promise, you son of a bitch!_

And now, there was anger, _pure anger_ in the form of wrath-fueled tears that began to slip from Kenny Omega's closed eyes.

But there was something truly devastating underneath the anger, because what is this really was the last chance? They had expertly avoided one another until now; but with the possibility of meeting in the ring now gone, what was left for them?

Kenny opened his eyes and looked up at the monitor, vision blurred.

 _Our story begins and ends this way, doesn't it?_ he thought bitterly. _I see you on a screen. And you're always so far away from me._

Of course, that wasn't entirely true. But at the moment, it was the only truth that Kenny Omega had.

His heart hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt.

He began to seriously consider dropping out of the tournament. If Kota was out, what was the point? What was he even fighting for? Why was he even here?

"Kenny?"

Omega turned around, trying to casually wipe the tears from his face, pretending it was sweat.

 _Who the hell...?_

A flash of gold assaulted his eyes.

Kazuchika Okada.

 _Of course._

Kenny grimaced. The absolute _last_ person he wanted to see right now, and he let that fact show clearly on his face.

But the young champion didn't seem to get the hint...

...Or, else, he just ignored it.

"I'm sorry. I know that you were relying on him to win."

 _You don't know anything._ "Fuck you."

Kazuchika straightened his shoulders, locking eyes with Kenny, not backing down an inch. "Look, I don't _care_ if you're upset, but don't you fucking quit, you piece of shit!"

Kenny's eyes widened with shock, both at the words themselves and the sheer amount of _feeling_ in Okada's voice as he yelled.

He wasn't sure if he should be angry or grateful.

"Look," Okada explained, raising his arms as if to indicate that he wasn't here to fight. "I know that seeing him lose hurts. But you still have to face _me_ , and I need you to be at 100%...in body, mind, and soul.

"I _need_ to you keep up with me. You are my rival, Kenny, you are my..."

Kazuchika faltered, steady gaze wavering for the first time as he looked at the ground. Now _his_ hands were clenched at his sides.

"You make me better, as much as I hate to admit it. I think...I can only be my best with you."

Still stunned, Kenny stared at the IWGP Heavyweight Champion for a long moment before he could find his voice again.

For a brief, blessed moment, the pain of thinking about Ibushi was burned away by sheer confusion.

Confusion and something else.

"Okada, look; I don't know what the hell you're thinking coming in here," Kenny began, choosing to go with _indignant outrage_. "But how I feel, and what I do, is none of your damn business!"

"But you're _crying_!"

Kenny froze. Kazuchika was staring at him again, eyes hard with determination. In his mind, he heard two voices now: Tanahashi's, and his own. And he hated both of them.

 _He's waiting anxiously for you, too, you know._

 _"Dear Anyone, if what I feel for Okada is real, please let there be a sign of some sort. And I know it's asking a lot, but if he loves me...I wanted to know that, too. Thanks."_

"Holy shit," Kenny breathed at last, sitting down bonelessly in the nearest chair.

Okada looked concerned, and took a tentative step forward. Kenny waved him off.

"I'm fine, it's just..." Kenny shuddered. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Especially not now. Not after everything.

But in his heart, he had to know.

 _I won't make the same mistake twice._

"Okada...Are you in love with me?"

Kazuchika was thrown completely off guard, and nearly fell backwards as though hit by a physical blow.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm asking if you're in love with me! It's a yes or no answer!"

Okada stood very still, like a small animal suddenly aware that it was being hunted.

The thought made Kenny smile. Almost.

"Look, you don't have to answer now. In fact, don't answer tonight. Wait until after our match, okay?" Now, Kenny managed a smile. "I promise I won't quit; in fact, I promise that I'll beat you when we meet in that ring.

"But you have to give me an answer afterwards, or I swear to God I'll kill you."

Okada started to protest, but Kenny silenced him with a look.

"I'm not kidding. I'll end your life. We have to sort this fuckery out between us. Because I'm a fucking mess."

Kazuchika smiled at that, although his heart was racing in his chest. Sometimes, he forgot Kenny was just a little bit older than him, and had just a little more life experience that gave him the edge...

Sometimes.

He knew the answer to Kenny's question, of course. He'd known the answer to that question for a very, very long time.

However, saying it out loud _to Kenny_ was a different matter entirely.

"Fine," Okada said suddenly, nodding. "We'll talk after our match. After I beat you."

Kenny scoffed. "Don't worry about me; you're the one fighting Suzuki was a bad neck tomorrow. You might die."

"Only if I'm lucky," Kazuchika laughed bitterly. "I'm sure there will plenty of pain and torture to go around."

Kenny smiled sympathetically. "Good luck. Don't get killed."

Okada returned the smile before turning to leave. "Yeah, you too. And...don't give up. On any of it."

It took him a while, but Kenny honestly wondered if Okada was referring to their match, the tournament, or Kota Ibushi.


	9. Mixed Feelings

_A/N: Wow, thank you all so much for your patience! I finally have some breathing room, **and** Kenny and Okada are interacting again, yay! My Muses are alive and kicking! I'm going to try to get us up the present, so this is mostly going to be from Okada's perspective... Can things work out between him and Kenny?!_

* * *

"The answer is yes."

Kazuchika was laying flat on the trainer's table, barely able to move his head because of the intense pain in his neck and shoulders. Somehow, his breathing was still uneven, and his vision swam with tiny black dots whenever he shifted even a little.

Kenny, who wasn't in much better shape, had been summoned— _dragged_ —to Okada's bedside by Gedo, and the whole thing looked like a death scene from a TV drama.

As before, Kazuchika Okada and Kenny Omega had taken each other to their very limits. It had, by everyone's reckoning, been one hell of a match.

Punch for punch, kick for kick, hold for hold, power-move for power-move.

Kazuchika Okada and Kenny Omega were equals in battle.

Again.

Maybe forever.

Only, this time, the outcome was different.

With the last ounce of his strength, Kenny had lifted Okada onto his shoulders, and driven the golden champion head-and-neck first onto the mat for a solid, clean, three count.

Kenny Omega had, at last, beaten Kazuchika Okada.

And now, here they were, getting looked over by doctors and trainers, their stablemates waiting anxiously in their respective locker rooms.

"Kenny... _Yes_."

It took the Cleaner a moment to recall what question, exactly, Okada was answering.

"Yes, what?"

A long, silent moment passed. Kazuchika's voice, when he finally did answer, was faint. "Please don't make me say it."

Kenny's eyes widened. He had only heard Okada speak so openly, so _vulnerably_ , once or twice before; and it was always after their matches, and _about_ their matches.

But _this_...this was something new and different.

Something potentially terrifying.

The medical staff standing around seemed to understand, and quietly excused themselves from the room, leaving the two wrestlers alone.

"Kenny, I...I tried not to, but...the more I fought it...the more I fought you..." He seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

But how _could_ one put such feelings into words, anyway?

"I...understand," Kenny interrupted, carefully placing a hand on Okada's upper arm. "Trust me...I know what it's like. Rivalries are so dangerous, because there's always the risk of falling in love with your opponent. It's cliché, but there really is only a fine line between hate and love."

Okada gave a pained sigh. "Shinsuke warned me about this...I should have listened to him." And now, at last, he looked Kenny in the eyes.

"But, I don't regret it. Not one bit."

Kenny smiled, for the first time tonight. "Well, that's good to hear."

He slid his hand along the edge of the trainer's table until it brushed against the back of Okada's. He paused, allowing himself to savor how smooth Okada's knuckles and palms were; how warm the skin there was.

Slowly, carefully, their fingers laced together in a loose grasp.

"I'm going to win the G1 tomorrow," Kenny promised, both to himself, and to the man on the table. "I'm going to challenge you for your title again. And we're going to meet in battle at Wrestle Kingdom. And, this time, I'm going to win.

"And then we can sort this shit out, yeah?"

Kazuchika couldn't help the laugh that rose in his chest. He felt giddy and joyful like he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

"Yes, please do, Kenny Omega. Win, and fight me. Keep on winning and fighting me. I want to fight you forever. And then we can figure out the rest."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. He still was uncertain of the depth of Okada's feelings for him, and suspected that the man was simply confusing the rival-lover relationship...

...But he'd give the young champion a pass. Everyone made that mistake at least once.

At _least_ once.

And, besides all that, he had to figure out his own feelings as well.

As he looked down at their clasped hands, the Cleaner felt a pang of... _something_.

Guilt? Regret? Affection?

This was the second promise he'd made during the G1. The first one falling through wasn't his fault. But now, he held his fate in his own hands.

And maybe Kazuchika Okada's as well.

Kenny's blue eyes steeled as he considered the future. It was a long road between now and Wrestle Kingdom. What in the world were he and Okada going to do at the end of it all?

The only wall he had to get over to get back to Okada was Tetsuya Naito, the leader of Los Ingobernables de Japon. It was a wall he'd scaled before, so he was confident.

Maybe a bit too confident.

((()))

Okada honestly didn't know which was harder to endure.

He was in the back, biting his nails as Kenny and Naito fought ferociously. Jealously flared in his chest, along with a fierce love.

He had determined that if he couldn't be the won winning the finals, it had to be Kenny Omega.

The leader of _Los_ put together combo move after combo move; dropkicks, DDTs, hurricanranas, the works. Kenny responded in kind with power-moves and high-risks dives, both men nearly breaking _each others and their own necks_ during the match.

But as the battle reached a fever pitch, Naito executed a picture-perfect _Destino_ , followed by _another_ perfect _Destino_.

Okada was yelling before he realized that the words had left his mouth.

"Kenny! No!"

It was hard to endure watching Kenny Omega lose.

Kazuchika turned away from the giant screen in the back, hiding just out of view of the cameras, waiting to pull Kenny aside once he reached the locker rooms.

He knew exactly what he wanted to say to the fallen angel stumbling dejectedly down the hallways. Okada suspected that the Young Bucks, as they held Kenny up, wouldn't approve of his presence.

But he didn't care. He _had_ to see Kenny. _Had_ to tell him exactly how he felt. They had to talk and sort things out _now_ , because everything was falling apart...

Okada knew that he had to say the words he'd only spoken a few times before in his whole life.

The IWGP Heavyweight Champion counted down the moments. He had just determined that Kenny would reach him in 60 seconds when a blazing, white-blue-gold blur rushed passed.

Kazuchika blinked, stunned.

 _No...it couldn't be..._

It was hard to endure watching Kenny Omega lose.

But it was infinitely harder to endure seeing Kota Ibushi push past every camera, every reporter, even the protective Young Bucks, to get to the man he still so obviously loved.


	10. I Got A Good Feeling

"You don't look so good, Champ."

Gedo gave Okada a once-over with his eyes, noticing the slumped shoulders and sad smile that seemed to rest on his protege more often than not these days. He could sense that something was wrong, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Look, Kazuchika... You don't have to tell me everything. I don't expect you to, honestly. But tell me _something_ so that I can help you."

He took a seat next to the younger man and put a warm hand on his broad shoulder.

"You don't have to carry whatever this is alone."

Okada looked at the Raintaker, feeling a mix of gratitude and worry. For a brief, wild moment, he considered telling the man everything.

Kenny...Kota...Love...Jealousy...Uncertainty...all of it.

Instead, he settled for just a hint.

"I'm not pleased that Kenny lost the G1. Now I have to fight Naito... _again_. He irritates me, and doesn't respect the title."

"You don't want to fight Naito? He's a good opponent."

"He is," Kazuchika admitted. "But he's not Kenny Omega."

Gedo raised an eyebrow at that. "I see," he said slowly, but decided not to push the issue. "Well, we've got to start preparing for Wrestle Kingdom, Kazuchika. Regardless of the state of your heart..."

Okada looked up at that, eyes hard. "I'll be ready," he swore, although it was far from convincing. "I will win. I always win."

 _Except against Ibushi, apparently_ , his mind supplied in bitter tones that left a sour taste in his mouth. It had been a hard pill to swallow admitting to himself that as much as he loved Kenny, Kota Ibushi had almost a decade of loving Kenny ahead of him.

How could he compete with that?

"I hope so," Gedo was muttering, seeing the brief-but-intense anguish that flashed over the young champion's face.

"I hope so."

((()))

Kazuchika Okada was a man of his word.

He met Naito at Wrestle Kingdom, and came out of that match beaten, but victorious.

The triumphant Rainmaker ended up being grateful for the distraction that the Stardust Genius offered him for the past few months; when he was fighting off Naito, Okada didn't have to think about Kenny Omega. He could bury himself in the matches, and in being the best.

He could remember to forget each morning.

Of course, the charismatic _gaijin_ didn't stay out of his thoughts for very long.

The very next night after Wrestle Kingdom, Okada watched, stunned, but not surprised, as Kenny rushed out to save Ibushi from being beaten down from the quickly-splintering Bullet Club.

It was strange, having hope and despair flood his soul at the same time.

Hope, because it seemed as though Kenny was finally breaking away from the Bullet Club; something that Kazuchika thought that the man needed to do a long time ago if he wanted to reach the top.

Despair, however, because it was clear that Kenny still had feelings for Kota Ibushi. The fury with which he attacked Cody only solidified all of Okada's fears.

If Kenny still loved Kota...where did that leave him?

Deep down, he could feel that they were going to miss their moment if he didn't do something, and do it _now_. He spent a month trying to catch Kenny alone; but forces beyond his control seemed to keep the former Cleaner well out of his reach.

And then, at last, his worst nightmare became a reality.

At _The New Beginning_ , Kenny lost his United States title to Jay White. Okada knew that he should have been celebrating the unexpected victory with his fellow CHAOS stablemate.

Instead, he found himself sitting, stunned, at the announcer's table where he'd been invited to give commentary.

 _What the hell, Kenny?!_ _ **I**_ _can't fucking beat you, but you lose to Jay?!_

Kazuchika was fuming. If Kenny was slipping, how would they ever be able to meet again for the Heavyweight title?

When would they ever get to speak again?

A few members of the Bullet Club came out to confront Kenny, which quickly devolved into Omega getting into an argument with the Young Bucks, and being left alone with Cody.

Cody, whose antics against Kota made even Okada's skin crawl. The man obviously had it bad for Kota, Kenny, or _both_ of them.

'He wouldn't...' Okada thought anxiously, seeing the slow smile come to the American Nightmare's face when Kenny foolishly turned his back.

As if on cue, Cody attacked Omega, nearly breaking his neck with a brutal Cross Rhodes.

Everything in Okada wanted to rush in and help Kenny as he twitched helplessly in the ring. But he couldn't. His obligations, his status as both Champion and CHAOS leader...

He _couldn't_ help Kenny, no matter how much he wanted to. The only thing the Rainmaker could do was sit and watch as his golden angel was...

Another blur of gold, blue, and white caught his attention, flying at breakneck speeds down the long ramp.

Alone, without shred of concern for anyone but Kenny Omega, Kota Ibushi rushed the ring.

He chased off Cody and the rest of the Bullet Club, making sure they were gone before turning to his former partner. With an agonized expression, Kota forced Kenny to look at him, really look at him, even though the blond man tried more than once to turn away, and make Kota leave him alone.

Okada felt his heart breaking as he watched the scene slowly unfold. It was almost as if Kenny wanted to be abandoned; like he felt he deserved to be alone.

But the Golden Star wouldn't back down. Even as the tears streamed down his own face, Ibushi simply held out his hand.

"Kenny..."

After a long, painful moment of hesitation on Kenny's part, the two men reached for one another, wrapping each other in a desperate embrace.

Reunited.

At his side, Okada could hear Milano Collection A.T. openly sobbing. He could barely muster the willpower to turn his head and stare at the man.

Inside, he was cursing Kota Ibushi; but really, he was more angry at himself.

 _I should have tried harder to reach him...And I let everything else get in front of my feelings for him..._

Kazuchika realized his mistake, at long last.

 _If I want him, I have to be willing to give up everything._

But now, seeing Kenny and Kota stumble up the ramp together, Okada couldn't only think that it was far, far too late.

((()))

Time continued to pass.

The New Japan Cup tournament was underway, and Okada's next challenger was the sadistic and talented Zack Sabre Jr.

 _I'm still the IWGP Heavyweight Champion_ , Kazuchika told himself as he steeled his heart and mind for the battles ahead. _Regardless of my...feelings, I have to represent this title, and this company. I am the leader of this pack, and I must act like it._

It had been so much easier to try to forget Kenny Omega again.

To try not to think about him every single damn day. To focus on the battles, and the victories, and the historic title reign.

It almost worked...until he found himself facing Hiroshi Tanahashi for the title once again.

Somehow, the Ace always had a way of seeing through Okada, and his words always cut Kazuchika to the core.

 _Where's your heart, you brat?!_ Tanahashi had taunted him, sending Okada into a screaming fit of rage.

The words themselves hurt, but they also helped him to clear his head.

Where _was_ his heart?

Before his match against the Ace, Okada made a solemn promise to himself:

If he could beat Tanahashi, he was finally going to be honest. He was going to call out Kenny in front of the world, because he wasn't just going to sit back and let the man he loved drift away from him any more.

He honestly didn't know what to do about Ibushi; and deep down, he suspected that the Golden Star knew about his feelings for Kenny.

There was some unspoken tension between them that he couldn't quite put his finger on whenever they stepped into the ring as opponents. And Ibushi's secret little smile was driving Okada mad.

Regardless, he was tired of waiting. He was tired of sitting passively while Kenny walked away from him in the opposite direction.

Kota may have a decade of history with the Best Bout Machine...But Okada had a connection with the man that went deeper than their hearts. He was certain of it, after all this time; and he knew that Kenny felt it to.

 _When I call him, I know he'll come._

 _He has to._

((()))

It took so much out Okada to once-and-for-all beat Hiroshi Tanahashi.

But he also wanted to thank the older man.

The Ace must have transferred some of his courage and recklessness over to the Rainmaker, because as soon as the match was over, Okada took the mic, and focused all of his thoughts on one man.

"Twelve title defenses...I have won twelve times..."

At that, Kazuchika Okada paused and looked up at the crowd.

"Actually, no; there's a draw in there somewhere."

He could feel the anticipation and excitement of the audience. It mirrored his own feelings at the moment quite well.

"I need to fix that," he continued with a small smile, heart pounding in his chest. He knew without a doubt that if he took this next step, there was no going back.

Kenny Omega was a man well-loved by many. But to love him, truly, was something done by very, very few. If Kazuchika Okada wanted to be on that short list of people who truly loved Kenny, he was going to have to give his heart, his mind, and his soul.

He didn't hesitate for even a second.

"Come out, Kenny Omega!"


	11. Love is Terrifying

Kenny managed to keep a smile on his face as he confronted the IWGP Heavyweight Champion in the ring, and even as he walked back to the locker room area.

His heart was pounding, though, racing in his chest as his mind spun wildly. In the heat of the moment, they had come up some crazy stipulations for their quickly-approaching match.

No time limit.

Two out of three falls.

Dominion.

For the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, the greatest prize in professional wrestling.

"What the _fuck_ are we doing?" Kenny mumbled to himself as he waited in the back for Okada to finally leave the ring. He was a hurricane of thoughts and emotions as he stood there, leaning against the wall, determined to confront the young Champion.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Okada threw back the curtain with a flourish, a gigantic, beaming smile on his face, as he approached Kenny.

"Kenny Omega..."

His voice was shaking with a mixture of exhaustion and excitement. He had, after all, just surpassed Hiroshi Tanahashi's legendary title defense record. In the eyes of others, he had everything he could ever want.

But Kazuchika Okada knew the truth.

There was definitely still something he didn't have. Something he desperately wanted.

Some _one_ he wanted.

"Are you happy, Kenny? Are you happy to have another shot at this?" He patted the gold belt on his shoulder arrogantly. "You should be thanking me right now."

But Kenny didn't return the smile. He stood straighter and looked Okada dead in the eyes.

"I'm always happy to fight you," he explained in a low voice. "But I can't help but wonder why you've chosen to call me out now..."

He put his hand on the belt, feeling the warm metal under his fingers as they rested mere centimeters from Okada's overheated skin.

"Why risk your title just to prove something against me?"

Kazuchika felt his cheeks burning as a rush of anger flooded through him.

"This isn't about you, dammit!" he argued, quite unconvincingly. "It's about perfecting _my_ record. _You're_ the only one I've tied with when this belt was on the line. _You're_ the only one I have to beat to have a truly perfect streak. _You_...You...are..."

His voice trailed off slowly as he felt Kenny's hand sliding off the belt, and onto his bare shoulder. Those strong fingers trailed lightly down to his arm, stopping at his bicep and squeezing.

He hated how his thoughts came to a grinding halt whenever Kenny touched him.

"You..."

"Look," Omega interrupted, a small smile now on his face. "You don't have to explain anything to me. You don't owe me anything. But...I think I owe you a conversation, at least.

"So, if you want to meet up and talk... Let's do it soon."

Okada felt his jaw drop, but managed to recover quickly as he processed Kenny's words.

"Yes, let's talk...Soon. Tomorrow?"

Kenny nodded, once, with great certainty. Kazuchika felt his heart leap in his chest, and he scolded himself.

"And then I don't want to see your damn face until it's across that ring from me at Dominion, okay, Omega?"

Kenny laughed at that, letting both his arms fall non-threateningly to his sides.

"Sounds like a fair deal. I'll see you tomorrow."

As the blond _gaijin_ turned to go, Okada felt a confusing storm of emotions.

He was happy to have Kenny back in his life, even if it was just as a rival.

 _Better than nothing_ , his mind whispered, making his heart ache ever-so-slightly because he knew that he wanted so much more.

He was anxious; because whenever he fought Kenny Omega, there always was a risk. Risk of injury. Risk of loss. If there was anyone in this world as good as, or better than him, it was Kenny.

Most of all, he was confused.

 _Why the fuck did I just put my title on the line so that I could see him again?!_

((()))

Kenny replayed the conversation with Okada over and over in his head.

He had assumed, given how much time had passed since their last interaction, that the young Champion was over him. Whatever feelings Kazuchika had developed during their rivalry surely would have cooled by now...or so he thought.

After tonight, however, it was clear that he still had some effect on Okada that was beyond the Rainmaker's control.

'Does he still...love me?' Kenny wondered, feeling a sense of awe and guilt all at once.

Of course he wanted the IWGP Heavyweight Championship...but at what cost? At the cost of himself? At the cost of Okada's heart? At the cost of his relationship with Kota?

Thinking of Kota made his stomach do a flip, and not in the good way. Kenny was a little scared of how his Ibutan might react to the news...

Although, knowing Kota, he probably already had an idea of what was going on.

'Might as well rip the band-aid off,' Omega thought with a heavy sigh, showering and changing as quickly as he could so that he could meet his golden counterpart outside and wait for their car.

As always, Kota greeted him with a small smile, eyes somehow soft and dangerous at the same time.

"Looks like you're up next," Ibushi began, nodding towards the arena. "The Great Okada just couldn't let it rest, huh?"

Kenny laughed nervously. "Yeah...For such a long-reigning champion, he still gets obsessed with the weirdest things. Revenge against Tanahashi. Revenge against EVIL. Revenge against me. I don't know what the hell he's trying to prove..."

Kota shook his head sagely. "I don't think it's just revenge or proving something," he mused, staring off into the distance. "I don't think that you're a way to reach his goal... Kenny, I think that you _are_ the goal."

"Oh?" The Best Bout Machine tensed. "You think so?" he asked, still pretending not to care.

In reality, he had not yet had a chance to sort out his feelings for Okada before Kota burst into his life again. It was loose end that he'd been more than willing to let hang for the rest of his life...

But, apparently, he wasn't going to be so lucky.

"I'm almost certain."

Kota turned his head, and looked Kenny Omega dead in the eyes, startling the blond.

"Ibutan, I..."

"You don't have to be afraid, Kenny," Kota said resolutely, taking Omega's cold hand into his own. "I know it'll take us a little while to work things out...but you never have to be afraid, I promise. I'm never going to stop loving you, you know?" He shook his head again with a laugh.

"Hell, I can't blame Okada for being obsessed with you. And I certainly wouldn't blame you for his feelings, either. It's okay."

Kenny smiled, exhaling a little. "Thank you, Bu-san. You're...way more forgiving than I have any right to deserve."

"Don't start that again."

"Fine, fine. But...I want you to know that I love you, too...even though I'm still working through this whole Okada thing..."

Ibushi raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? Are the feelings mutual?" he asked, tone extremely neutral.

"I don't know," Kenny admitted, reddening. "I mean, there's definitely something there...Nothing like what's between us, of course, but there's something..."

"Hey, there's no rush to figure this all out," the Golden Star offered, taking Kenny's other hand, trying to calm his dear lover before he could internally begin to panic. "I'll love you no matter how you feel about others, and no matter how others feel about you..."

"Ibutan, you're—"

"Although, I absolutely will _kill_ anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Kenny fell silent, not quite sure if Kota was joking or not.

He quickly reasoned that it was better to just not know.

"No one will ever take me from you," Kenny vowed, lifting Kota's hands to his mouth and kissing the backs of them. "I love you too much for that to happen. I worship the ground you walk on."

Kota grimaced a little. "Yeah...you don't have to do that, you know."

Kenny smirked, sensing he'd gotten one up on his dear Kota. "No, no, I enjoy it...I will publicly proclaim my love for you every chance I get!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw their car approaching and decided to turn up the melodrama. With a wicked grin, Kenny lifted his arms to the sky, voice several octaves higher than normal and far too loud for the quiet night.

"My dear, sweet, handsome, wonderful Ibutan—"

His over-the-top veneration was quickly cut short by a rough, hot kiss that covered his whole mouth and quite literally took his breath away.

Kota didn't release him until their ride pulled up beside them.

"If you're going to praise me in public," Kota whispered heatedly. "I'm going to be forced to show my affection as well..."

Kenny blinked, dazed, barely processing his partner's words before being stuff into the car and whisked-off to their home.

Somehow, that had gone much better than expected.

But the true test, he was certain, was still to come.

* * *

 _A/N: I was worried about putting Kota in this story, even a little bit...He tends to dominate the mind, so to speak...But hopefully it went okay!_


	12. Love is an Open Door

Kenny still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about meeting up privately with Kazuchika Okada.

The two of them certainly weren't friends; but neither, now, were they enemies. Maybe _rivals_ was the best way to put it, although even that didn't quite cover it.

Not with the unspoken "something" between them.

Omega shook his head. Over and over again, he'd gone over his feelings with a fine-toothed comb. He knew that he didn't love Okada, not by a long shot. Physical attraction was there, certainly; and the man had a personality as golden and loud as the ridiculous coat he wore to the ring.

But love?

And then, of course, was the fact that the IWGP Champion was in love with him.

Kenny wondered, off-hand, if the young star had picked up that particular habit from Shinsuke; the fatal flaw of falling in love too easily.

'Not that I can judge him for that,' he thought with a smidgen of bitterness, recalling how effortlessly he gave his heart to a certain Golden Star.

Thinking of Kota made that same heart clench with anxiety. His Ibutan had taken Okada's advances kindly enough so far, but if things were to get more serious...

As if on cue, the door to the small coffee shop opened, and in walked the Rainmaker himself.

Kenny appreciated how normal the man looked outside of the ring. Not every wrestler could pull off the normal person look during everyday life.

His golden hair was slicked back, making him about 100 times less conspicuous than he usually was. He was dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt, with sneakers to match. Kenny winced, noticing the similarities between Okada and Ibushi's fashion senses...although, the two men wore their respective looks completely differently. Kota tended to look like an American gangster (both kinds), while Kazuchika looked like a prince in disguise.

'And then there's me,' Kenny thought with a shake of his head. When would these Japanese wrestlers stop being so damn beautiful?!

Still, he couldn't help but smile at the expression that came to Okada's face when he spotted him. It was restrained, and buried under his usual mask of indifference, but Kenny would be damned if that wasn't pure glee he saw on the younger man's face.

"Kenny Omega," the IWGP Heavyweight Champion began, somewhat stiffly bowing before taking the seat across from the _gaijin_. "Thank you for coming."

Kenny sat back in his chair, taking a relaxed posture. "Hey, I'm the one who invited you...I should be thanking you." Okada shrugged, and Kenny sighed. There was no way to make this easy.

"Listen, Okada-san," he began, feeling color rise in his cheeks unexpectedly. "I'm sure you've seen everything that has happened with Ibushi-san..."

Kenny paused, looked up to check Okada's expression. His face was still carefully blank, but his eyes flashed at the mention of Kota's name.

"I haven't forgotten your words...That you...had feelings for me..." Kenny swallowed hard. "I can't say that I don't feel anything for you. If I'm honest, there's still something there. You still...make my heart race in my chest when we're in the ring. It's just, that, with Ibu-tan—"

"Ibu-tan?" Okada interrupted suddenly, a small smile on his face, and pure hatred in his eyes. Kenny stopped, unsure of where to go next. He wished he had planned out his speech a bit better, but even now, he had no idea what to say.

"Ibutan?" Kazuchika repeated, as if tasting the word. "Look, Kenny, I'm not stupid. I know that you love Ibushi. I can tell that you've never stopped loving him. And I...think he loves you too."

It hurt to say it aloud, but Okada felt a certain strength come from admitting it to himself.

"Regardless of how you feel about each other, that doesn't change my feelings for you." He looked directly into Kenny's eyes, only mildly happy about the way the _gaijin_ flinched.

"At Dominion, I'm going to beat you. I am going to retain my title, and continue my legend...and then, I am going to win your heart."

Kenny Omega blinked in confusion and surprise. " _Win_ my heart?" he repeated, trying to understand. "Win _my_ heart?"

In all of his years on this Earth, Kenny couldn't recall many instances of some actively trying to seriously win his affection. For Kota, he was lost from the start; and before Kota, Kenny had always been the one to fall in love. Sometimes, it has been mutual; many times, it was unrequited. He was used to being the one to fall in love first, and then try to charm the other.

But now, he was in pretty uncharted territory.

"I'm not going to try to force you, if that's what you're afraid of," Okada was saying, crossing his arms in a mirror of the man across from him.

"Please," Kenny scoffed, gaining some measure of clarity back. "I'm not afraid, and you couldn't 'force' me even if you tried."

Kazu smiled, and it wasn't entirely kind. "Oh, couldn't I?"

Kenny tensed. This was _not_ how he expected this talk to go. "What do you really want, Okada?" he asked bluntly.

The younger man shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know what I want, not truly. I know I want _you_ , but there's more to it than that."

He unfolded his arms and let his hands rest on his thighs. Kenny was struck by how damn _young_ he looked sometimes.

"You don't have to love me back," he said softly. "Not right now, anyway. Honestly, there's some hate mixed in with what I feel for you. Maybe after Dominion, you'll hate-love me, too. It's not unlike what you and Ibushi, have, right?"

Kenny opened his mouth to protest, but his jaw clicked shut so fast that he almost bit his tongue.

There _was_ a bit of...'not-love' between him and Kota, wasn't there? Something dark, and dangerous lingering from the past, deep underneath the surface. He was afraid, always, that it would come out, and prayed that they would never have to face each other in the ring.

That was how things began to fall apart last time...

Kenny shook his head, trying to clear away the dark thoughts. Okada was sitting, patiently, in front of him, that small smile still on his face. He decided to match his smile, shoulders relaxing once again.

"I already hate you a little bit," the former Cleaner said quietly. "But, I don't _only_ hate you. I guess we'll see how we feel after Dominion, huh?"

Okada seemed pleased with that answer, and stood up to leave. It seemed inappropriate to shake hands, so he settled for a curt nod.

As he turned to leave, though, he spared one last look at the object of his affection.

"Kenny Omega... Whatever happens, whatever you do, don't forget about me, okay?"


End file.
